1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to employing hydroxyalkyl polyethylene glycol ethers containing amino groups as foam-depressing and/or foam-inhibiting additives in low-foam detergent preparations, and to such preparations themselves.
2. Statement of Related Art
Institutional and industrial aqueous detergent preparations, particularly those intended for cleaning metal, glass, ceramic and plastic surfaces, generally contain compounds which are capable of counteracting undesirable foaming. In most cases, the use of foam-depressing additives is necessitated by the fact that the various types of soil detached from the substrates and accumulating in the cleaning baths act as foam generators. In addition, the use of antifoam agents can also be necessitated by the fact that the detergent preparations themselves contain constituents which give rise to undesirable foaming under particular use conditions such as anionic or nonionic surfactants which foam at the use temperature.